Too much
by Marie1000
Summary: Edward just left Bella. Bella doesn't have the will to go on. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


Hey I had to take a break from my other story so here is a one shot I wrote while I was bored in Math class.

If you want a sequel let me know.

One way out: A last resort

Bella POV

I was walking through the dense forest. I could hear the leaves rustle beneath my feet and the birds above my head.

The pain in my heart was my only reminder of the past hour, of the end.

Flashback

"You don't want me?" You could here the hope that he was lying in my voice.

"No, I never loved you. You were a mere toy for us. Alice never loved you as a sister she was just bored. Rosalie is the only one who showed her true feelings for you. We are bored of you so we are leaving." Edward's voice was cold and harsh.

"What?" I couldn't believe they lied to me like that. I thought they loved me like a member of their family.

Carlisle.

Esme.

Emmett.

Jasper.

Alice.

And

And Edward

Suddenly I didn't hate Rosalie anymore. She was the only one that was honest with me. Suddenly I felt like my heart had not only been broken but ripped out, run over by a truck and then burnt to ashes. I gasped as the pain consumed my body, destroying everything happy.

End of Flashback

Now I was of to find another creature. After Edward left I went back and wrote goodbye letters to Charlie, and Jacob.

Charlie's letter said:

Dear Charlie

You are the best dad anyone could ever have and I'm sorry I have to do this but there is nothing else for me to live for.

He left dad. Edward left me and I don't have the will to go on without him.

Please don't look for me. PLEASE!! It's too dangerous and I don't want you hurt because of me. Not now. Please! I love you and I was glad I came to live with you.

I will always watch over you and never leave you alone.

Your daughter

Bella

PS: By the time you read this I will be dead.

The ink was splattered in several places where my tears hit the paper.

The one to Jacob was much longer and much harder to write.

Dear Jacob

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but I couldn't go on. He left me and I don't want to live without him. I know you know he was a vampire.

I just can't take the pain.

Please don't come after me. I don't want you hurt. I am going to find Victoria. I know she will give me what I want, need right now. Death.

This is my final goodbye but I will always watch over you. Please never forget that. Don't try anything stupid.

If you ever see the . . . Cullens . . . again please don't hurt them. I still love them and I don't want you hurt or hurting them. You can't hurt them without hurting me. Please respect my last wishes.

Your best friend

Bella

PS: Once you read this letter I will be dead.

Again the ink was sneered because of tears.

I continued to walk deeper into the forest. Tears streamed down my face, a sob escaped my lips once in a while.

I tripped over a branch and landed on the wet wooden ground.

"Ouch"

Then I heard a branch break behind me.

"Victoria"

Suddenly I saw a feline figure with flame red hair and black eyes filled with pure hate, longing, and surprisingly understanding.

"Hello, Isabella. I witnessed the scene with Edward. Here's the deal. I want to die and I know you do to. So I will kill you if you tell me a way to die to without involving Vampires" Wow she sounded actually . . . nice . . . Almost like a . . . friend.

"Go to the La push Indian reservation. Stay out of the sight of humans. Wait until you see huge wolves. They will kill you." I said through sobs and sharp intakes of breath.

"Very well"

She said as she slowly came closer.

"Oh and please don't kill anybody, and please give one of the wolves the letter from my house that says Jacob o it." Tears were streaming down my face taking my sight, but I still felt her come closer to me.

I heard a faint calling of names but I ignored it.

I was so close to being free of pain, of the agony that Edward left me with.

"Goodbye Bella" After that I saw her pounce and the next thing I felt was the piqued of life being sucked from my body.

I felt my lids get heavy and my heads woozy, so that I barely could speak my last words.

"Thank you Victoria" Her eyes widened at these words.

My head was really heavy now and I was barely clinging onto my life but I had to get four more words out.

"I love you Edward."

Then I felt the last drops of life being sucked out of me and the last thing I did was smile. A happy smile.

Then everything went black.

Okay that's all. Hope you liked it. Please tell me if you want a sequel. And for those of you who are reading my other story my second chapter is almost finished.


End file.
